Missing in Death
by SkyKnightSora
Summary: Despite Rukia's warnings, Ichigo has been careless, so when he returns from a routine Hollow hunt to find that his body was announced dead on site and carted off, he's really the only one surprised.
1. Chapter 1

AN: This is my first ever FanFic so please don't judge to harshly ok

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN BLEACH OR ANYTHING!

Chapter 1

_**11:00 pm**_

"Ichigo," Rukia called after him as he jumped out of his room window, "you shouldn't leave your body lying around like that; some one could find it!"

"Its fine, no one will notice, I'll only be gone an hour or two, so stop your whining and hurry up, I think there's a hollow down this way," Ichigo took off at a sprint down the narrow road without looking back, Rukia took one more look at Ichigo's sleeping form slumped oddly beside the bed before jumping out the second story window after him. She had a bad feeling about tonight...

_**7:00 am**_

Orihime was walking by the Kurosaki household on her way to school when she noticed something off, very off. There were police cars and an ambulance parked all around and she noticed Ichigo was standing outside invisible to the paramedics that were rushing inside the house, Rukia, in her school uniform, laughing beside him.

"What's going on?" Orihime asked as she approached the two soul reapers, "why aren't you in your body and ready for school, you are going today, right?"

Ichigo did not look impressed as Rukia replied, "Ichigo Kurosaki...pronounced dead...early this morning," she managed to say between bouts of laughter.

"It's not funny!" Ichigo yelled, "their going to burry me alive!" he glanced at Orihime, expecting some sympathy and saw that she was trying very hard to hold in her own laughter.

"I'm so sorry," Orihime said as she too burst into tears of laughter.

"You shouldn't have left your body lying around so conspicuously."

"Not you too" moaned Ichigo as he turned around to see Uryu Ishida push his glasses back up his nose and look more clearly at the rest of the group gathered.

"The whole school is already talking about your untimely death", Uryu continued, "what are you going to tell them when you miraculously wake up from the dead after you manage to retrieve your body?"

"I don't know, isn't there some kind of drug out there that slows your heart rate down or something?" Ichigo scratched his head, "well, I still need to get my body back so I'm going to follow the ambulance to the hospital."

"You're going to tell them you're on drugs? Well I guess that's not too unbelievable…."

"What do you mean not too unbelievable!" Ichigo yelled as he turned back to face Ishida.

"Umm, well, I'm going to school now…ok?" Orihime started to walk away, than turned around and looked to Rukia, "you coming?"

"Sure", she turned to Ichigo, "don't cause too much trouble for the poor doctors that are looking at you, ok?" Rukia started laughing again as she walked away with Orihime.

"Jerks, you'll help me right Ishida?"

Uryu faced Ichigo and bluntly stated, "no way, Kurosaki, I'd rather go to school, see you later….maybe…" He trailed off as he walked away as well, leaving Ichigo to fend for himself.

_**11:45 am (lunch hour)**_

The sliding door to the class room flew open as if on its own, except to the four sitting at the far window that could clearly see Ichigo's panicked face.

"Bad news guys," he yelled, knowing full well that only they could hear him, "my body's being moved to the Morgue!"

_**11:50 am (still lunch hour)**_

Chad, Orihime, Uryu and Rukia all stood on the roof of the Karakura high school facing Ichigo, whom they had finally managed to calm down after he explained quickly where his body was heading.

It was Rukia who spoke up first, "I guess we can help…what time are they doing the autopsy on your body?"

"Later this afternoon I think they said….maybe around two or three o'clock?"

"Well that doesn't give us much time now does it?" Rukia replied as she started to think of ways to get Ichigo's body back.

"I got it!" Orihime smashed her fist into her hand as she continued, "we can high jack a car and run the ambulance off the road and then, in the confusion of the crash, we can steal back your body!" She held up her messily drawn sketch of how she thought the plan would work out

"You're as bad at drawing as Rukia is," Ichigo stated, obviously not really paying attention to what ever Orihime had tried to say and with that got a fist to the face from the previously mentioned bad artist.

"Hey, what the hell was that for!"

"My drawings are ten times better I'll have you know!" said Rukia who had gotten out her own sketch book and was drawing like mad, "see," she held out the booklet and in it was a picture of what was supposed to be Ichigo but looked more like a blob of black white and orange. Orihime sat in the corner in near tears at how underappreciated she was and started doodling some more.

Uryu pushed his glasses up and cleared his throat, "that's enough already!" everyone stopped what they were doing except Chad, who wasn't doing anything to begin with, and looked at Uryu who had obviously just taken the job of leader in the situation, "Orihime as great as your idea was, I think we should think of something else. Your plan involves too much destruction to property and could get us arrested if we're caught. Ichigo," he continued in full leader mode, "use your head for once! Your invisible, no one can see you! How hard can it be to just walk in there and get back in your body?" Ishida stopped, realising he was a little too worked up at the moment. "I need a break already…" he trailed off as he slowly walked to the wall and leaned on it, officially ending his rant.

"So, what's the plan then?" They all stared at one another, unsure of their next move, especially since Ishida had exhausted his short lived rule at the moment.


	2. Chapter 2

Missing in Death

Chapter Two

_**1:30pm (outside the Morgue)**_

The plan was decided and the five teenagers were ready to execute it. They were all hiding outside the Morgue behind some bushes watching the ambulance as the paramedics unloaded Ichigo's soulless body from it. The coroner came out of the morgue to see the paramedics in and that's when the plan was put into action.

Ishida quickly walked from where he was hiding in the bushes wearing full doctor's attire and started talking to the closest paramedic. He managed to get all of there attention, including the coroner, away from Ichigo's body long enough for everyone else to sneak onto the scene. They were all wearing doctors uniforms as they slowly took the places of the paramedics that were supposed to carry him in. After that there seemingly perfect plan fell apart. As the group started to slowly walk away from the building there was a loud_ quack. _They all turned to Chad, who was standing on a rubber duck.

"How the hell did _that_ get there?" Ichigo yelled, not worrying about the paramedics and coroner hearing him.

"Where do you think you're going?" the coroner asked, politely annoyed.

"Oh, haha, oops… I thought you wanted us to go to the front door…haha, silly me…" Orihime rattled on as they turned around and walked through the door after the coroner. Uryu shook his head and put his hand to his face in defeat as he quickly walked after the procession of the other so-called 'paramedics.'

_**1:45pm (inside the Morgue)**_

The plan was slowly crumbling around them again as they looked around the inside of the Morgue. It was like a maze, the kept turning down hallways and stairwells in what seemed like a never ending circle.

"Now what are we supposed to do?" Orihime whispered, worriedly to the rest of the troop who walked soundlessly though the maze of the building.

"I'm thinking," Ishida sounded frustrated as he started to walk less soundlessly than the rest of them.

"I could just jump into my body now…" mumbled Ichigo. He looked up to see the shocked faces of his friends looking back at him.

"Are you crazy! If you 'wake up' now you'll scare them to death!" Rukia whispered harshly.

"Well it is a Morgue… they'd fit right in; they wouldn't even need an ambulance cause they'd already be here" scoffed Ichigo.

Rukia was fuming and about to start yelling some nasty things back at Ichigo when Uryu cleared his throat to get them to stop. They were entering a room now. It was clean, white and smelled something awful. If they were going to do anything, now would be the time because the lights were off and as white as the room was it was too dark to see very far. They also didn't want to see what was beyond the shadows of such a foul smelling room.

Ichigo quickly jumped onto the stretcher and into his body. Luckily he still had his clothes on, though he wouldn't have been surprised if they weren't there with the way his luck was playing out today. He slowly opened his eyes to make sure the coroner was turned away and was happy to see he was occupied talking to 'doctor Ishida' on the other side of the room. Slowly Ichigo got up and landed quietly on the floor without bringing any attention to him…until he actually touched the floor that is.

_QUACK! _

The coroner and everyone else in the room turned and stared at the supposedly dead teenager Ichigo Kurosaki as he yelled in frustration, "Where are all these stupid ducks coming from!"

"For goodness sake Ichigo, can't you do anything right!"

The coroner stood there in complete shock before yelling, "What is going on here?" he was shaking slightly though the faulty paramedics weren't sure if it was from fear or anger.

"Uh oh," the girls said in unison

"Well you see-"

"What are you doing Ishida? RUN!" yelled Ichigo as he started for the door, forgetting that normal people could hear him now.

"Oh, right, let's go then!"


End file.
